Two Rings that will Never be Worn
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: (Crowley/Reader) You did what you had to to protect him without him knowing until it was too late. He was also working on something for you, though. (This is my first Supernatural fic, please be nice. I'm a sucker for the underdog. Rated M for language.)


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _So, I am bouncing over to Supernatural. And I'm starting off by ripping out what's left of the fandom's hearts. I know there isn't much, but there's just enough for me to tug on!_

 _Now, sit back, relax, and keep the tissues close!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

You forced your eyes open again for the hundredth time. You had to see him. You couldn't let your eyes close without seeing his face at least once. You had to apologize to him and let him know that he hadn't failed. You had to reassure him that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

Or was that his job?

Your vision began to grow fuzzy at the edges, and you cursed softly. What was taking him so long? Did Dean downplay how badly the trials had hurt you? You were shocked that he allowed you to stay in the back seat with how badly you were bleeding. There was blood everywhere. It was going to take forever to get it out of the leather.

You finally heard what could only be dress shoes slamming against the floor of the garage. A smile managed to force it's way onto your face as the man you were waiting for came into view. A spear of hurt stabbed into you at the terror on his face. There were even tears in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Don't start that shit," you muttered, hoping he didn't notice the drop of blood running from the corner of your mouth. "I'll be fine after a nap." His eyes met yours, and you knew he wasn't convinced. "They had to be finished, Crowley. You know that."

"But why you," he breathed. "Why couldn't one of those denim clad idiots do it?" You laughed at his words before the pain kicked in. He climbed in and gently set you in his lap, holding you close. You could barely see the drops of blood on his suit.

"Babe, your suit," you protested. He ran his fingers through your hair.

If only the demons of hell could see him. Half-cured, embracing emotions, and holding on to you, a pathetic little human. They would laugh at him for all eternity. The King of Hell, in love with a human.

"It'll be fine," he soothed in your ear. "You'll be fine. You just need a nap, like you said. Just close your eyes. I've got you, luv. I've got you." You let your eyes drift shut, knowing it would be the last time. The gates of Hell were sealed. And it was worth it if it meant nothing could hurt him again. You listened to his breathing, and to the beat of the heart that was still there. You smiled against his chest. You always felt safe in his arms, so safe and warm. What better place to have your last breath?

"I love you," you whispered, just before the darkness overtook you...

* * *

He held her, knowing good and well she was gone. He felt the moment she took her last breath, and had shut his eyes to keep the tears at bay. It was bad enough the moose had seen him cry once. She was supposed to be his chance at redemption. She was supposed to be the one to grant him forgiveness.

And she had. So many times, he had wondered how he could have won her heart, but he had. She could have told him to fuck off after he confessed everything to her. But she stayed, and showed him that the past is just that; past, done, over with. And she had him looking forward to the future.

His teeth clamped down on his lip. Crowley didn't want to think about that. She would be fine. He just needed to let her rest. The trials took a lot out of her, and she was understandably exhausted.

"Crowley," Dean called through the window of the old car.

"She's fine," he answered softly. "She just needs to rest. I'll clean the blood out of the seats." Sam's gaze met Dean's, both unsure of how to handle the situation before them.

"Crowley, this is just as hard for us as it is for you," the taller man began gently. "You've got to believe me when I say that. But it doesn't change the fact that she's gone." A tear leaked from the Scotsman's eye.

"She didn't even notice," he murmured, his voice barely audible. "She was so focused on the future that she never noticed. I gave up everything for her."

"And she gave up everything for you, Crowley," Dean added. "She completed the trials and sealed the gates of Hell so that nothing could threaten you again." The former demon, now fully cured of his own accord, slid a hand into his pocked and closed it around the ring case that rested there.

It had taken him months to find the perfect ring. Black gold, with a brilliant ruby set within it. Only the best for the girl who was so much more than a pretty face.

"Hey," Sam stated. "You aren't the only one with a ring." Crowley finally opened his eyes to see the long haired man holding a simple diamond ring. "I was gonna propose to Jess before Azazel killed her. Or before I believed him to have killed her. Took me forever to find this ring for her. And I've held on to it, cause it's all I have left of her." Their eyes met. "Keep the ring. Keep all of her stuff if you have to. Just know that you aren't alone. The biggest difference is Y/N chose to die so that you would never feel threatened again."

Crowley figured the moose had a point.


End file.
